Injustice Spankings
by gamerman1902
Summary: Series of spankings featuring the girls from the Injustice video game.
1. Wonder Woman and Catwoman

Wonder Woman spanking Catwoman

After being transported to the alternate universe to help Batman defeat an evil Superman. As she patrolled the rooftops of Gotham she watched for members of Superman's regime. That was basically every superhero and supervillain. Gotham always had a dangerous reputation and Wonder Woman kept her eyes peeled. Using Amazonian strength and ability she jumped from rooftop to rooftop seeing if Gotham was truly safe.

She heard a sharp sound and stopped in her tracks. Diana stood up and looked around in all directions. Suddenly directly from behind she was hit hard by a bola that knocked her to the ground. She quickly got to her feet and easily broke the bola with her strength. Smoke pellets hit the ground blinding Wonder Woman as a sleek, sexy and perfect body tackled her to the ground. When the smoke cleared Selina Kyle sat on top of her.

"Well, well look what I found here." Selina Kyle purred. Wonder Woman quickly tried to strike Selina but Catwoman was too fast. In an instant Diana was on her feet ready to fight. Selina pulled out twin pistols that were silenced and began firing. Wonder Woman's bracelets easily blocked gunfire as Diana brought out her magic lasso. She tried to move in closer but Catwoman avoided a close confrontation. Both were fast and exchanged some punches which affected Catwoman more. As Diana began to wear Selina down Catwoman got slower. Wonder Woman finally caught Catwoman with her lasso and tied her upper body so she could not move her arms and her boobs popped out.

"It appears the Catwoman of this world is no different than the one in mine. Both are naughty girls in need of a good punishment over my knee. Well know that I have one…" Wonder woman smiled. Wonder Woman saw a terrace that was good for spanking on a nearby rooftop. Catwoman's eyes widened in fear as she suddenly found herself over Diana's shoulder. The superheroine was carrying Catwoman to the nice looking terrace with plenty of sofas and a table. A pool was located nearby so it belonged to someone wealthy. It was the middle of the night and no one was outside.

The two touched down near the terrace where Wonder Woman threw Catwoman on the sofa. Diana sat down and grabbed the bound Selina by her short black hair. She pulled her over her lap as Wonder Woman ran her hands over Selina's bottom. Wonder Woman ran her hands across Selina's firm thick ass. Diana couldn't help but grab the juicy ass and give it a tight squeeze. She did this a few times enjoying herself. Selina's ass was helpless as it was being squeezed and squished and smacked.

Catwoman's mind was racing with all these different thoughts. Suddenly Selina felt a steady rhyme of sharp smacks landing on her ass. Wonder Woman started with a lightning fast barrage of sharp smacks over Selina's extremely tight latex costume. It barely protected her ass from the sharp sensation the spanking caused. Selina jolted forward trying to escape but know her feet and body were off the ground right in Diana's lap. Selina's perfect ass was an even more tempting target now.

"God! You whore! Stop smacking my ass!" Catwoman screamed and kicked her feet. In response Wonder Woman covered her mouth with her free hand. Wonder Woman increased her tempo as the smacks made Catwoman's ass jump and jiggle. Wonder Woman cracked a smiled of satisfaction at the satisfying sight. Wonder Woman decided to drag the spanking on a few more minutes. Diana flipped Selina over in her lap as she sat up. Wonder Woman held her in her pace as Selina was forced to sit in her lap. Selina wriggled and squirmed as Diana unzipped her suit until she was only in her bra and thong. Those came off too.

"Wh-What are you doing! Wait! Stop!" Selina shrieked as she went back over Diana's knee. Diana pulled Selina's black thong up her ass giving her a good wedgie while raining down more smacks on her helpless ass. The hard smacks made Selina bottom shake and wiggle. Selina kicked her feet in a futile attempt to escape. She had no leverage on the Amazon's lap so her acrobatics would not help. Each smack set of a wildfire on Selina's bottom. The cool air felt good only to be shattered another swift smack.

"Stop moving around and take your punishment you naughty little girl" Diana ordered.

"Shut up! And don't call me a little girl! I'm a full grown woman just like you! Shit!" Selina shrieked as the smacks intensified. Diana pulled Selina's thong off and ripped open her bra. Selina was now completely naked and the only part of her that wasn't cold was her bottom. Diana grabbed and fondled Selina's two firm breasts with a hand while continuing the spanking.

"Well someone has quieted down. Hold on is that sobbing I hear?" Diana teased with a smirk on her face. It was true, Selina was sobbing like a little girl on her mother's lap. The pain was bad enough but Selina was tough, she could take anything. Everyone knows she has taken much worse. However the sheer punishment and humiliation of the punishment was too much to bear. Selina was a woman who took pride in herself and Diana knew she had broken Catwoman.

Diana decided to stop and have some fun with Selina. Or at least more fun than she was already having. Diana loved being the dominant one it was just in her nature. Selina quietly sobbed limp over Diana's lap. Suddenly she felt Diana's smooth hands rubbing her bottom. The cool breeze blew against it. She could feel her cheeks being spread and finger tickling her clit. She turned around and saw Diana slowly insert her fingers into her clit. They felt so pleasurable yet painful when she jammed them in. This was followed by gentle rubbing.

"Fuck. Damn that… that feels so fucking good." Selina moaned. As Diana continued to rub Selina clit she began to fondle her breasts again.

"I must say Selina I can see why you wear such a revealing outfit. It would be a crime to hide such a beautiful body." Diana remarked.

"Revealing outfit? You shouldn't be talking running around in panties. But you have a cute butt." Selina replied.

"Shit are you a lesbian or something" Selina asked.

"Well I grew up on an island full of beautiful woman" Diana replied.

"So yes" Selina said. Diana gently moved Selina off her lap. She flipped the woman on her back and continued to rub the clit. Eventually she began to finger it good and hard. She wrapped her fingers around Selina's throat. Selina began to hyperventilate due to her excitement and pain.

"I…I can't breathe" Selina gasped. She began to shake and shudder from the good fingering she was getting. Diana finally stopped and let go when Selina was about to come. Selina started to breathe heavily.

"Selina" Diana called. Selina looked up to see Diana completely naked. Before Selina could react Diana climbed on top of her and kissed. She shoved her tongue in Selina's mouth and Selina returned the favor. Selina grabbed Diana's hair while Diana grabbed Selina's ass. Diana rubbed her nice firm tits against Selina's own. She rubbed her crotch against Selina's pussy. The two kissed and cuddled and fucked until both got tired.

"You are unbelievable Diana." Selina said. Diana got up and bent over to put on her clothes revealing her entire pussy. Selina licked her lips and began to eat it. Diana couldn't help but smile and bent over further to more expose her pussy.

"Does the kitty want her milk" Diana asked playfully. Selina was able to let out a muffled yes and began to really start eating. Within minutes she had Diana on the verge of orgasm. Her tongue danced around the clit and eventually entered it. A few minutes more Diana came and Selina was quick to clean her up. Diana put her clothes on and looked over to Selina.

"Quit Selina. I don't want to fight you. Don't make me." Diana warned. With that Wonder Woman flew off. Selina put on her clothes and uttered…

"I am so gonna spank her one day".


	2. Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman

Wonder Woman spanking Hawkgirl

The Batman of the alternate universe where Superman ruled as an evil warlord was transporting more heroes from Wonder Woman's universe by the day. After all they would need all the help they would get for the impending war. Eventually Hawkgirl showed up to fight alongside everyone. Wonder Woman was incredibly satisfied her lover was here. Unknown to everyone Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were having a secret sexual relationship. Diana was finally going to see her. They greeted each other before the big attack tomorrow.

"Diana. I'm so happy to see you again. It has been too long." Hawkgirl exclaimed while giving her girlfriend a hug. Diana hugged the woman back and the two went in for a kiss. It was passionate and there was a fire inside Hawkgirl. She missed her lover. Diana felt the same way and kissed with the same passion.

"Shiera I am so glad to see you are safe. You know there is going to be a fight tomorrow. I just want you to know that I will always be alongside you. Nothing will ever happen to you. Not if I have something to say about it." Diana replied. The two went back to Diana's room holding hands. They entered and Hawkgirl sat on the bed. She took her top off and took in Diana's amazing body in for a minute. The curves, those two firm breasts, the perfect ass, amazing muscle tone everything one could want in a woman.

"Damn it I can't hold it in. Come here baby." Hawkgirl said as she pulled Diana onto her lap. The amazon was stunned but eased up when her girlfriend massaged her shoulders. Hawkgirl then ripped Diana's top off. She then proceeded to run her hands along her back. Hawkgirl kissed the back of her neck, nibbled at her earlobe, fondled her breasts, squeezed them, cherished them. Shiera grabbed both breasts and started to whisper naughty things in Diana's ear. Diana could not help but smile.

"Shiera I haven't seen you this way. Your so… naughty" Diana exclaimed.

"Well what can I say Diana? I guess I'm just a naughty girl" Hawkgirl responded.

"A naughty girl in need of some punishment" Diana added.

"Later baby" Hawkgirl exclaimed as she slipped her hand down Diana's panties. Diana gasped and moaned at the feeling of instant pleasure of Hawkgirl rubbing her clit. With her right hand she inserted her fingers deeper into Diana's pussy. With her left she fondled one of Diana's breasts. Diana grinded up and down in Shiera's lap rubbing her scantily clad bottom against Shiera's crotch. Shiera increased the speed and pressure of the fingering and kissed Diana's back. She stopped the fingering and ripped Diana's panties off. Diana turned around in Shiera's lap and went in for a kiss. Hawkgirl returned the favor.

"Shiera… you are so beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever been with" Diana proclaimed as she rubbed her naked breasts with Shiera's own. The two kissed and groped some more on the bed each fighting for dominance. Shiera was feeling it but eventually dominance went to Diana.

"Shiera remember that punishment we talked about earlier" Diana asked. Hawkgirl's eyes widened with excitement. Diana roughly bent the naked Hawkgirl over the edge of the bed. Hawkgirl jumped as the first smack hit her bare bottom. This was followed by a flurry of smacks alternating between each cheek. Diana restrained her girlfriend by tying her hands up and holding her down by pushing down on her back. Smacks reigned down on Hawkgirl's bare bottom while Diana's hard palm danced around her bottom. The smack fell down with precision on all of her sensitive spots. No one knew all her sweet spots better than Diana.

"Diana you really getting into this" Shiera noticed. Another smack fell on her right cheek as more smacks rippled her bottom. Diana licked her lips as Shiera's bottom jiggled which each smack.

"I take punishment very seriously. You know that better than anyone Shiera" Diana pointed out. The amazon put her leg up on the bed. Diana lifted Hawkgirl up and put her over her leg. Hawkgirl was suspended on Diana's leg in the air.

"Well this is a new position" Shiera noticed. Diana grabbed a belt and dragged it across Hawkgirl's red bottom. Hawkgirl could feel her bottom tingle as the Diana ran the belt along it. Without warning the belt struck with lightning speed and laser precision. Shiera squealed as Diana continued to strike her with the belt. The "playful" belting felt like a punishment. But Shiera did not mind one bit. She enjoyed being spanked and Diana knew that. In fact she was the only one who knew Shiera liked spanking.

Diana let Shiera off her leg and put down the belt. She smacked Shiera's bottom again. Diana got on top of Shiera and rubbed up against her burning ass.

"Shiera… I want you." Diana exclaimed. Shiera turned around and kissed her lover. She wrapped her legs around Diana and nibbled at Diana's breast.

"Then you can have me but first I need a turn doing the spanking." Shiera said. Diana grinned and got over Shiera's lap. Shiera began to smack Diana's wiggling bottom. It wasn't the hardest spanking but it wasn't entirely painful either. It was somewhere in between soft and severe. For an amazon Diana's bottom was very sensitive. It turned pink in a few minutes.

"Little bit sensitive are we Diana" Shiera asked playfully. Slaps rained down on Diana's bottom as the amazon winced at every slap. Hawkgirl got into the spanking now and the slaps started to come down harder and faster. Shierea delighted in spanking Diana's bottom. She was usually on the receiving end of a spanking. Rarely did Diana let anyone spank her. So Shiera began to relish in the moment.

"Shiera you're getting a bit carried away." Diana observed. Shiera answered with a flurry of hard slaps that rocked Diana's bottom. The amazon began to squirm on Shiera's lap which was the highlight of the spanking.

"Relax Diana it's just a spanking." Shiera replied. The amazon turned back and smiled at Shiera. Shiera gave a few more smacks that made Diana's bottom jiggle. Shiera grabbed Diana's hair and went in for a kiss. The Shiera grabbed Diana's breasts and agve them a good squeeze. Shiera alternated slaps on each of Diana's cheeks. She simply could not get enough.

Smack continued to hit her bottom with precision and intensity Diana even began wincing and squealing. She hadn't been given a spanking like this by anyone except her mother. Her mother spanked her worse but this was still pretty hard. Shiera finally let up and the two got in bed rubbing cool cream on each other's bottoms.

"You should give me more opportunities to spank you Diana." Shiera insisted.

"Don't bet on it Shiera." Diana responded. The two groped and ran their hands over each other bottoms. The two kissed and turned out the lights.


End file.
